


Tiny Comments Are Like Fire to an Icy Heart

by MotleyMoose



Series: Wynonna Earp Shorts [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: But not as much as Nicole tbh, Drunkenness, Fluff, Gen, Waverly is such a happy drunk, cute waverly earp, friends helping friends, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotleyMoose/pseuds/MotleyMoose
Summary: Waverly called me in the middle of the night, drunk off her butt.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught (mention)
Series: Wynonna Earp Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886710
Kudos: 10





	Tiny Comments Are Like Fire to an Icy Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a short, fluffy(?) drabble. I knocked it out in less than 10 minutes, so it is _not_ great, but enjoy it anyway!

The call came in around the time I was just getting into the hot tub with Jason Momoa. It was an interruption I did not appreciate.

“Whuhzit?” I croaked into the phone, fumbling blindly to untangle myself from the covers. Succeeding spectacularly, I rolled onto my side and squinted at the beat up radio clock. It seemed to be a little after 2 in the morning.

Not a time I normally liked to be awake.

“Heeey, you!” a familiar, bubbly voice squealed drunkenly. “How are you? It feels like it’s been _forever_ since we got to hang out. We should do brunch!”

Scrubbing my face with the palm of my free hand, I fought to organize the jumble of dreams and realities in my mind. It took a moment for my thoughts to reboot, but once they did, my brain clicked all of the information into place.

“What do you want, Waverly,” I grumbled hoarsely. I reached clumsily for the bottle of water on my nightstand and sloshed a little bit on me as I took a swig.

“Y’know what you said that one time about if I were ever too drunk to drive? Well,” she paused. Music pumped in the background, and various people were shouting and laughing. Wherever she was, it sounded like a good time for anyone else but me.

_I just wanted to sleep._

Water bottle returned to the nightstand, I settled back into my pillows, waiting impatiently for her to get to the point. I tried to remember what I had said to her, whenever it was we’d last spoken. But, unable to remember any further back than two days ago, I started to drift happily off again into my dreams. As my eyelids began to droop, Jason Momoa swam back into the picture.

_Why thank you, Jason. I do love a good IPA…_

“-still there?” Waverly asked.

Startled, I mumbled an apology to my dream date and replied, “Yep, yep. Still here.” I rolled over and sat up, shaking my weary head vigorously. “Waves, it’s the middle of the night. What do you want?” Gritting my teeth, I tried to re-picture Jason Momoa from my hot tub fantasy.

If I didn’t get my full 8 hours, I ended up pretty dang grumpy for the next 24. And when awoken from a dream starring my favorite Stargate hunk, I could be a tad murderous. If Waverly didn’t get me some answers, and soon, I might start getting bitey.

“Oh, y’see. I’m… _kinda_ drunk? And I had this fight with Nicole, and since no one else is around right now…” she trailed off.

Defeated by her puppy-dog cuteness, I pulled myself completely out of my fantasies. “Text me the address,” I sighed.

“Thank you so much, babes! I’ll buy you the biggest coffee I can find in the morning!”

“ _And_ a chocolate croissant,” I said with a groan as I straightened to standing. “Give me a few to wake up and find my keys, and I’ll be there to get you.”

“Super! You’re the best,” she said. Her smile came through the phone, and my heart warmed a little at the off-handed friendliness.

Waverly Earp thought I was _the best_.

That tiny comment was enough to pull a cantankerous old coot out of the deepest of funks. And it was more than enough to get my behind awake and out the door, just to see her home safe and sound.


End file.
